The Time Turner
by Dai Lewis Santiago
Summary: Drago n'avait pas prévu de revenir à Poudlard. Et Hermione, elle, n'avait pas prévu de jouer les babysitters d'un Malefoy arrogant et sarcastique. Tout comme aucun d'entre eux n'avait prévu être les nouvelles cibles de Bellatrix dans le but de ramener Voldemort à la vie.
1. Prologue

**The Time Turner - Prologue**

Drago n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour il reviendrait à Poudlard. Si on lui avait dit, ce jour-là, où le maître des ténèbres fut vaincu, qu'il reprendrait les cours, l'air de rien, quelques mois après, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Déjà, il ne pensait pas que les tous les élèves allaient repiquer leur année mais il pensait encore moins avoir le droit de revenir. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, après tout le malheur qu'il avait causé, comment pouvait-on le laisser revenir au sein de Poudlard comme si de rien n'était? C'était évident qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire dans cette école, il n'y avait plus sa place. Il ne comprenait pas, c'était illogique. Peu importe comment il retournait la question, dans tous sens, il ne voyait pas pourquoi le Professeur McGonagall, maintenant devenue directrice de Poudlard avait fait en sorte qu'il revienne. Tout cela cachait forcément quelque chose, encore. Et il aurait préféré qu'on l'oublie, pour une fois.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall avait beaucoup hésité avant de prendre sa décision. Ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. En effet, elle voyait déjà une ribambelle d'élèves affluer dans son bureau en criant que c'était injuste. Notamment, une élève en particulier qui ne manquerait pas de venir frapper à sa porte pour demander des explications. Mais finalement, elle avait fait son choix. Drago Malefoy allait pouvoir revenir étudier à Poudlard pour sa dernière année. Parce qu'il n'était pas juste de briser l'avenir d'un élève de la sorte, parce que tout le monde avait le droit à une seconde chance et surtout parce qu'il était en danger hors des murs du château. Une menace grondait à l'horizon et il fallait absolument faire en sorte de protéger le fils Malefoy, quoiqu'il en coûte.

* * *

Hermione avait l'air enjouée à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard. Reprendre une vie d'étudiante normale, elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Serrant dans la paume de sa main le retourneur de temps que McGonagall lui avait finalement offert, elle laissa apparaître un fin sourire sur ses lèvres à la pensée que cette année encore, elle ne louperait aucun cours même si cette année elle serait seule à reprendre les cours. Harry était destiné à être Auror désormais tandis que Ron avait décidé de prendre la place de Fred pour aider George à la boutique de farces et attrapes. C'était une année pleine de solitude qui s'annonçait mais néanmoins la jeune lionne gardait le sourire. Après tout à quoi aurait servis de les faire revenir avec elle alors qu'ils savaient parfaitement tous les deux ce qu'ils voulaient faire?

* * *

Ginny était rayonnante en cette matinée. Et il y avait de quoi. Elle portait fièrement le blason des préfets-en-chef qu'elle méritait amplement. McGonagall avait acceptée de nommée une sixième année préfète-en-chef et d'aller ainsi au delà du règlement parce qu'il s'agissait de Ginny, qu'elle savait ce qu'elle valait et qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvée meilleure préfète-en-chef si ce n'est Hermione Granger. Mais étonnamment, cette dernière ne semblait pas vouloir devenir préfète, préférant se concentrer sur ses études. C'est donc tout naturellement que la directrice s'était alors tournée vers la jeune Weasley qui ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Elle s'était rendu dans les dortoirs prévus aux préfets pour poser ses affaires avant que le passage ne lui soit bloqué par une masse imposante dont elle ne perçu que le torse, sur le coup. Relevant les yeux vers celui qui lui barrait la route, la rousse croisa le regard onyx de Blaise Zabini, quelque peu surprise de le trouver sur son chemin.

-Zabini, qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans les dortoirs des préfets?

Le jeune homme se contenta de la regarder de son air habituellement blasé avant de dévier son regard sur son badge fièrement épinglé à sa robe de sorcier.

-On dirait bien que c'est parce que je suis préfet-en-chef.

Le visage de Ginny se décomposa. Toute sa bonne humeur venait de se volatiliser subitement. McGonagall avait-elle perdue la tête pour nommer Blaise Zabini, fils de mangemorts, préfet-en-chef? La réaction de la rousse dû être assez représentative de ses pensées puisque Zabini lâcha un léger rire avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-T'en fait pas, je resterais à distance. J'aime pas vraiment le roux.

Puis il passa près d'elle, suivant le chemin qu'il était censé emprunter avant que Ginny arrive, cette dernière le regardant partir avec une grimace de dégoût peinte sur le visage. Elle épousseta sa robe de sorcier au niveau de l'épaule avant de finalement reprendre à son tour sa route, bien décidée, une fois installée, à aller toucher deux mots à la directrice de Poudlard.

* * *

Bien plus loin que Poudlard, dans un coin reculé, on pouvait entendre les rires hystériques d'une femme ayant trouvé un moyen d'accomplir sa vengeance, ou du moins, un moyen de tout recommencer. Un moyen de ramener le maître des ténèbres à la vie et d'enfin pouvoir gagner contre tout ceux qui avaient participer à son élimination. Il lui avait fallu du temps, avant de trouver la réponse à toutes ses questions. Et désormais, elle était prête à agir pour trouver cet objet qui lui permettrait de ramener celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Elle pourrait enfin tuer de ses mains cette sang-de-bourbe et par le même occasion, Drago, qui avait agit en lâche. Oh oui, Bellatrix Lestrange était tenace et elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Time Turner - Chapitre I**

Drago Malefoy était là, assis sur la chaise qui faisait face au bureau de Minerva McGonagall. Il attendait qu'elle se décide à lui expliquer ce qui se passait, pourquoi il se tenait là aujourd'hui, pourquoi on ne l'enfermait tout simplement pas à Azkaban avec son père, pourquoi on était soudainement si tolérant à son égard. Et la directrice, après avoir fait durer le suspense, décida de tout révéler.

-Monsieur Malefoy, comme vous le savez, j'ai permis votre réintégration au sein de l'école. Par ailleurs, vous devez vous demander quelle en est la raison, n'est-ce pas?

-En effet.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que beaucoup de personnes cherchent à vous nuire depuis la mort de Voldemort. Beaucoup vous en veulent et aimeraient se faire justice eux-même.

Oh ça, pour le savoir, il le savait. Et ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure des idées que de lui rappeler. Il avait eu tout le loisir de constater qu'il était l'ennemi public numéro 1 des derniers sujets de Voldemort encore en vie en plus d'être haït par la communauté des nés-moldus. Il avait souvent retrouvés des lettres de menace sur sa porte d'entrée et évité in-extremis des couteaux lancés à la volée. Son quotidien était devenu invivable mais il faisait avec. Il l'avait bien cherché, après tout.

-Je le sais, oui.

-Ce qui m'amène à la décision que j'ai prise à votre sujet. Il vous faut rester à Poudlard pour assurer votre protection, monsieur Malefoy.

-Assurer ma protection? Tous les élèves de Poudlard veulent ma mort! Ce n'est pas une protection mais ma mort imminente que vous assurez!

Il était vrai que l'on pouvait le prendre comme cela. Cette année au sein de Poudlard risquait de ne pas ressembler aux précédentes, durant lesquelles il pouvait jouer les rebelles moqueurs et créer la discorde. Non, cette année risquait d'être la pire. Mais s'il voulait un avenir, s'il voulait vivre, il allait devoir passer par là.

-Il va vous falloir rester ici car la menace qui vous guette dehors est bien plus terrifiante que tous les élèves de Poudlard réunis pour vous faire du tort. Je sais combien les élèves aimeraient vous voir hors de ce château mais croyez-moi, vous êtes plus en sécurité ici qu'ailleurs.

-Ils aimeraient surtout m'écraser à coup de bêche, j'suis sûr...

-Il n'est pas trop tard pour vous racheter une conduite. Tout le monde a le droit à une deuxième chance. Ne soyez pas pessimiste, les élèves comprendront au bout d'un certain temps.

-Avant que je meurs de leur coups serait bien.

Drago faisait du sarcasme mais au fond, il cherchait à savoir ce que cachait la directrice. Quelle était la menace qui planait au dessus de sa tête? Ca ne pouvait pas être de simples partisans de Voldemort ni même à cause des nés-moldus. Alors pourquoi s'efforçait-t-on à le protéger de la sorte?

Alors qu'il se questionnait intérieurement, on frappa à la porte et lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, c'est Hermione Granger qui apparue. Elle ne contenue d'ailleurs pas sa stupeur à la vue du blond qui lui parut plus pâle que jamais.

-Par Merlin, Malefoy!

Elle jeta un regard chargé d'incompréhension au professeur McGonagall tandis que Malefoy se demandait à présent ce que venait faire Granger dans cette mascarade.

-Professeur,qu'est-ce que Malefoy fait ici?

-Calmez-vous Miss Granger, je vais tout expliquer.

Le regard qu'Hermione lança à Drago fut sans appel. On pouvait voir toute la haine qui s'émanait de ses pupilles noisettes. Le serpentard se contenta de la regarder de bas en haut brièvement. A vrai dire, il ne pensait pas la revoir un jour non plus.

-Cessez de vous regarder en chien de faïence et écoutez ce que j'ai à vous dire.

La jeune femme se calma instantanément et reposa son regard sur la directrice, s'excusant au passage.

-Ce n'est pas un hasard si je vous ai appelés tous les deux. Il se trouve qu'une personne cherche à vous retrouver et à vous éliminer, si je puis dire.

Personne ne comprit sur le coup. Le serpentard et la gryffondor échangèrent un regard interloqué, ne voyant pas qui pourrait vouloir les tuer tous les deux.

-Qui veut... ?

-J'y viens. Le ministère à fait des recherches. Nous avons appris que Bellatrix Lestrange s'est une nouvelle fois échappée d'Azkaban et prévoit de ramener Voldemort à la vie.

Stupeur générale. Un long frisson traversa la colonne vertébrale de la lionne et Drago fronça les sourcils. C'était mauvais, c'était la pire chose qu'il pouvait arriver maintenant.

-M-Mais... Comment? Voldemort est mort, elle ne peut pas le ramener... N'est-ce pas?

-J'ai bien peur qu'elle ait apprit l'existence du retourneur de temps, Miss Granger.

Hermione posa instantanément sa main sur son collier, une expression d'effrois figée sur son visage.

-Le quoi?, s'exclama Malefoy.

-Le retourneur de temps, répéta Hermione. C'est un objet magique permettant de retourner dans le temps. Mais... Professeur, vous aviez dit qu'on ne pouvait pas remonter plus de cinq heures en arrière, comment compte-t-elle... ?

-En réalité, c'est possible d'aller au delà de cinq heures. Mais cela entraîne des conséquences. Cependant je doute que ces conséquences importent beaucoup á madame Lestrange.

Hermione sentit soudain la peur s'emparer de tout son être. Elle se rappelait de Bellatrix, oh, comment l'oublier? Rien que d'y penser lui remémora la douleur dans son avant-bras, endroit où la folle sorcière avait gravé sur sa peau les lettres douloureuses des mots "Sang-de-bourbe". Malefoy dû sentir le malaise qui s'était emparé de la jeune femme car son regard ne la quitta plus. Il avait été présent lors de cette torture horrible qu'elle avait dû subir. Il se souvenait encore de ses cris d'agonie se soulevant dans tout le manoir. Lui non plus ça ne lui rappelait pas que de bons souvenirs.

-Miss Granger, je vous assure que nous assurerons votre sécurité à tous les deux. Néanmoins, concernant monsieur Malefoy, il lui faudra une protection à l'intérieur même du château également, nous autres professeurs ne pouvons pas surveiller ce qui se passe à l'extérieur et se qui passe à l'intérieur en même temps. C'est pour cette raison que nous comptons sur vous. Vous en profiterez pour veiller à ce que Monsieur Malefoy ne fasse pas de bêtises.

Malefoy sembla s'étrangler, fixant son regard dont les yeux étaient exorbités sur la nouvelle directrice. Non seulement on aller le coller et en plus surveiller tous ses faits et gestes?

-Quoi?!

-Cessez donc de faire l'enfant et mettez vos vieilles rancunes de côté l'espace d'une année, voulez-vous?

Une année? Parce qu'il allait devoir se la coltiner pendant une année entière? Drago pensa tout d'abord à une blague. Oui, une blague. Ca devait forcément en être une. Pas moyen que cela soit autre chose qu'une vulgaire blague de très mauvais goût.

-Une sang-de-bourbe pour garde du corps. Autant dire que je suis mort.

Il reçu un magnifique regard noir de la part de la lionne. Mais qu'importe. Il avait raison, non? Il ne ferait certainement pas long feu en se promenant avec une sang-de-bourbe. Sa maison lui en voudrait à mort. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi qu'une née-moldue assure la sécurité d'un sang pur.

-Permettez-moi d'émettre un doute sur la proposition...

Mais il n'eut n'y le temps de continuer, ni le temps d'écouter ce que la directrice avait a lui répondre car Hermione poussa un soupir d'exaspération avant de prendre la parole.

-Malefoy, si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas enjouée non plus à l'idée de te surveiller mais la situation est telle que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Je prendrais mon rôle au sérieux et ferait en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

-Tu m'en diras tant.

Hermione ferma les yeux et soupira une fois encore. Merlin qu'il l'énervait. Ne pouvait-il pas agir comme une personne civilisée ne serait-ce qu'un court instant? Elle non plus ne se réjouissait pas à l'idée de devoir jouer les babysitters avec un serpentard arrogant et sarcastique mais que pouvait-elle y faire, après tout? Avait-elle seulement le choix?

-J'ai permis votre retour au sein de Poudlard car je pense que vous méritez une deuxième chance Monsieur Malefoy. Mais tous les professeurs ne sont pas de mon avis et attendent de vous des preuves que vous avez bel et bien changé. J'espère donc que la présence de Miss Granger vous permettra de prendre un tout nouveau départ. Vous êtes un élève intelligent Monsieur Malefoy, ne gâchez la seconde chance que je vous accorde pour recommencer les même erreurs que l'an passé.

La directrice espérait sincèrement que ses paroles fassent réfléchir le serpentard bien qu'elle le sache têtu et peu enclin à suivre les conseils. Elle comptait désormais sur Hermione pour lui faire comprendre que Poudlard n'était pas l'ennemie et qu'il avait tout intérêt à se plier aux ordres s'il ne voulait pas mal finir à l'extérieur de l'école.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Time Turner - Chapitre II**

Et voici donc le deuxième chapitre de ma dramione. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ce n'était pas juste. Tout avait été incroyablement parfait jusqu'ici alors pourquoi fallait-il que la présence de cet énergumène de Serpentard vienne tout gâcher? Elle se voyait déjà vivre une année sereine auprès d'un homologue sympathique avec qui elle aurait même pu devenir amie. Mais il fallait revenir sur terre, on ne pouvait pas toujours avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre et devoir supporter Blaise Zabini toute l'année semblait être le prix à payer pour se permettre le luxe d'être préfète-en-chef en sixième année. Et aller voir la directrice pour modifier cela n'avait rien changer du tout. Si seulement elle l'avait su avant, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas acceptée l'offre de McGonagall.

-Non, ça aurait été idiot de refuser...

-Je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui est idiote.

Ginny venait de réfléchir tout haut. Assise sur un fauteuil aux couleurs de sa maison dans la salle commune qu'elle partageait désormais avec Blaise Zabini, elle avait enfoui son visage dans ses jambes repliées sur elle-même, broyant du noir sur le terrible destin qui l'attendait désormais. Zabini posté en face sur un fauteuil arborant les couleurs des serpentard, se prélassait près du feu, ne prêtant guerre attention à la lionne en face de lui sauf pour commenter chaque réflexion qui s'échappait de la bouche de la rousse.

-Pourquoi toi?!, cracha soudain la gryffondor en relevant la tête. Pourquoi il a fallut que ce soit toi? Ca ne pouvait pas être une gentille serdaigle ou un timide poufsouffle?

-Et que devrais-je dire moi? Me coltiner une hystérique me réjouit tout autant que toi.

-JE NE SUIS PAS HYSTERIQUE!, ragea-t-elle en bondissant de son fauteuil.

Blaise arqua un sourcil, décidément peu convaincu.

-Ah? Pardon, j'étais pourtant persuadé que c'était de l'hystérie.

Ginny se mit à faire les cents pas dans la salle commune telle une lionne en cage. Les mains plaquées sur la tête, on aurait dit qu'elle était prête à s'arracher les cheveux tant la situation ne lui convenait pas. La rousse n'était pas du genre à subir sans rien faire et quand la situation n'était pas à sa convenance, elle le faisait rapidement savoir. Blaise la regardait faire des allées et venues sans dire un mot. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le spectacle devienne lassant.

-Arrête de faire ça, tu me donnes le tournis.

Il reçut un regard noir de la part de la gryffondor qui ne cessa pas pour autant de marcher puis de revenir sur ses pas, encore et encore.

-J'ai compris que ça t'énervait vraiment de partager ton titre de préfet-en-chef avec moi mais ce n'est pas en faisant les cents pas devant la cheminée que je vais soudainement disparaître de la pièce et être remplacé par une gentille serdaigle ou un timide poufsouffle, tu le sais au moins?

Le serpentard ne tarda pas à recevoir en plein faciès un livre venu tout droit de l'étagère au dessus de la cheminée, qu'il rattrapa de justesse.

-La ferme, grogna Ginny. Il faut que je trouve une solution pour ne jamais te voir, te croiser, te parler, te...

Elle fut coupée par le sifflement aiguë de Blaise qui se leva de son fauteuil pour s'approcher d'elle. Il la dépassait largement et si Ginny n'était pas Ginny, elle se serait sans doute sentie intimidée. Seulement ce ne fut nullement le cas. Il darda ses yeux sombres dans les siens et tandis qu'elle fronça les sourcils, tentant sans doute de comprendre ce qu'il manigançait, Blaise reposa le livre sur l'étagère.

-Tout cela me semble impossible Weasleytte. Il va te falloir supporter mon imposante présence quoique je pense que je suis le plus mal loti des deux, au final. Vraiment... Ca va être dur de ne pas vouloir de ballonner à chaque fois que tu ouvriras la bouche.

Il s'écarta enfin pour rejoindre sa chambre. La salle commune des préfets étant très bien pensée, les chambres étaient à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, pour que chacun ait vraiment leur intimité. Ainsi, un escalier était situé au centre, juste derrière les fauteuils et une fois arrivé en haut, un long couloir horizontal orné de quelques tableaux opposait la chambre de la gryffondor à celle du serpentard, laissant seulement une fenêtre juste en face l'escalier de laquelle on pouvait apercevoir la cour. Chacun d'entre eux possédait sa propre salle de bain pour justement éviter les bains de sang. Ginny poussa un soupir à fendre l'air, l'année s'annonçait horrible.

* * *

Drago Malefoy n'en avait clairement rien à faire. Bellatrix pouvait bien être revenue, il ne s'abaisserait jamais à être sous la protection de Granger. Il tentait actuellement de fuir cette dégénérée qui elle, semblait en accord avec le plan qu'avait élaboré McGonagall. Nan mais l'avait-elle bien regarder? Lui, Drago Malefoy, un sang-pur, materné par cette sang-de-bourbe de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout? Autant être changé de nouveau en fouine, oui!

-Malefoy, attends un peu!

-Lâche-moi les basques Granger, j'ai aucune envie qu'on me voit traîner avec toi.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ce petit arrogant n'avait pas changé du tout, c'était regrettable. Elle avait espéré qu'il soit plus raisonnable après la guerre. Il ne fallait visiblement pas trop lui en demander. Elle accéléra le pas pour ne pas le perdre de vue, c'est qu'il avançait vite, le fourbe.

-Malefoy, pour une fois dans ta vie, sois raisonnable, tu risques de t'attirer des ennuis à déambuler seul dans Poudlard. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelle mais ici tout le monde t'en veux pour une raison ou pour une autre. Personne ne laissera passer ce que tu as fait maintenant.

-C'est bien pour cette raison que je compte partir une bonne fois pour toute d'ici.

Malefoy se s'arrêtait toujours pas, parlant tout en avançant, sans même regarder son interlocutrice et cela eut le don d'énerver la lionne qui continua tout de même.

-Avec Bellatrix quelque part en liberté qui te cherche?

-Elle ne me fera aucun mal, je suis son neveu au cas où tu aurais oublié.

Excédée, Hermione cessa sa tentative pour le rattraper. Elle lâcha un soupir et croisa les bras bien que Malefoy ne le voit pas.

-Très bien, comme tu voudras Malefoy. Mais ne viens pas pleurer quand tu te rendras compte que ta tante est complètement cinglée et qu'elle est prête à t'éliminer sans aucun scrupule pour avoir ce qu'elle veut.

Malefoy s'arrêta un instant, tirant sur sa cravate. L'espace d'un instant elle crut qu'il allait se retourner pour lui donner raison mais il n'en fit rien. Il reprit son chemin sans même se donner la peine de répondre. Soupirant d'exaspération une nouvelle fois, Hermione fit demi-tour. S'il ne voulait pas être protégé, c'était son problème après tout.

* * *

-Il ne veut pas, il ne veut pas, que puis-je y faire, franchement? Je ne vais tout de même pas lui lancer un imperium pour qu'il obéisse. Que cet idiot se débrouille seul si ça lui chante, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'en inquiéter.

Hermione pestait seule dans son coin dans la grande salle. Le fait qu'elle parle toute seule aurait peut-être dû alerter les élèves autour mais ce ne fut pas le cas tout simplement parce que ceux qui la connaissait déjà savaient qu'il lui arrivait de se parler à elle-même parfois et les nouveaux avaient rapidement eut vent de cette habitude. Il faut dire que depuis que Harry et Ron n'étaient plus à Poudlard, elle n'avait personne à qui raconter ses mésaventures. Certes il y avait Ginny mais elle était occupée avec son poste de préfète-en-chef, Luna lui aurait sans doute raconté n'importe quoi ou n'aurait pas écouté et Neville... Neville n'était pas un bon choix non plus selon elle. Il n'y avait donc personne pour l'écouter se lamenter sur l'idiotie de Malefoy. Bellatrix était après eux d'après McGonagall et il avait l'air de s'en foutre comme de sa première paire de chaussettes. Hermione elle, était terrifiée à l'idée de recroiser celle qui l'avait torturée. Elle qui pensait que le cauchemar était derrière elle, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il ne serait jamais terminé. En tout cas pas tant que cette folle serait en vie.

-Hermione?

Hermione quitta ses sombres pensées pour porter son attention sur Seamus Finnigan qui lui tendait une enveloppe.

-La directrice m'a demandé de te remettre cette lettre.

-Oh, merci Seamus.

Elle récupéra la lettre, la retirant de son enveloppe de papier usée puis l'a lue attentivement. Après une courte réflexion, elle décida qu'il était temps de récupérer ce Malefoy de malheur coûte que coûte. Elle se leva donc du banc de la table des Gryffondor et fila hors de la grande salle dans le but évident de mettre la main sur son ennemi juré. La lettre que venait de lui faire parvenir la directrice lui offrait clairement une aide considérable. Et si Hermione pouvait empêcher Bellatrix de les trouver rapidement, alors elle suivrait les conseils de McGonagall à la lettre et les yeux fermés s'il le fallait.

Parcourant les couloirs, elle espérait qu'il n'ait pas quitté Poudlard. Normalement, pas de raison de s'inquiéter, il devait toujours être dans les parages étant donné qu'on ne pouvait transplaner dans l'enceinte du château. Elle traversant un nombre incalculable de couloir, se perdit à cause des escaliers et finalement, tomba sur une bande d'élève qui semblaient s'être amassé autour d'un autre élève. Quand elle reconnu Malefoy au centre de cet attroupement, elle se mordit la lèvre. Evidemment, il fallait que ça arrive. Elle aurait voulu le laisser ici et partir mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'aller le récupérer. Elle se fraya un chemin à travers la foule pour tenter de rejoindre le serpentard et une fois un peu plus près, fut désespérée du spectacle qui s'offrit à elle : Malefoy était tout bonnement encerclé par une ribambelle de nés-moldus, tous baguette en main, près à faire subir les pires horreurs à leur bourreau. Malefoy, pas très rassuré depuis l'instant où sa baguette avait voler derrière lui lança un regard paniqué à Hermione qui ne savait plus dire qui des élèves ou de Malefoy était le plus ridicule dans cette affaire. Elle dû pousser encore quelques élèves pour parvenir à entrer dans le cercle et protéger le serpentard.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites?, lança-t-elle à l'adresse des élèves.

-On se venge, répondit un garçon comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-Vous ne toucherez pas un cheveux de Malefoy, scinda-t-elle, baguette à la main.

Des protestations s'élevèrent. Il était certain que voir la grande et intelligente Hermione Granger protéger le vilain Drago Malefoy était sujet à protester et Hermione l'avait craint mais elle n'était malheureusement plus en mesure de reculer.

-Comment peux-tu le protéger après tout ce qu'il a fait?

-Tu nous trahis pour ce monstre!

Il est vrai que d'un certain point de vue, il était ridicule d'aider un type tel que Malefoy. Il l'avait fait souffrir pendant sept longues années, à quoi bon essayer de l'aider? Mais quelque part dans un coin de sa tête, Hermione se disait que Malefoy n'était peut être pas perdu pour toujours. Tandis que ce dernier semblait voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux juste derrière la Gryffondor, elle s'expliqua :

-Ecoutez, je sais que ça parait fou mais... Malefoy n'est pas juste un crétin arrogant.

Malefoy arqua un sourcil. Comment ça, ça paraissait fou? Et comment ça, un crétin arrogant?

-Il n'a pas voulu tout ce qu'il lui arrive. Enfin, il l'a cherché en quelque sorte mais en même temps, ce n'était pas sa faute.

Hermione se perdait dans les explications. Il était bien plus dure qu'elle ne le pensait de décrire la situation. On entendit d'ailleurs Drago se racler la gorge derrière.

-Merci de ton aide, Granger, tu m'enfonces là.

-Comme si c'était facile de te faire passer pour un ange, marmonna-t-elle pour que lui seul l'entende avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix imposante. Sa famille. Voilà ce qu'il la poussé à s'approcher d'un peu trop près des ténèbres. Vous avez tous une famille, vous pouvez donc tous vous mettre à sa place trente secondes. Voldemort avait une emprise sur cette famille que personne ne pourrait imaginer. Malefoy n'a fait que choisir entre le bien et sa famille. Personne ici ne tournerait le dos à sa famille, peut importe de quel côté elle se trouve.

Les mots de Hermione étaient pertinents, à tel point que Malefoy ne sut plus vraiment s'il devait être en colère contre la gryffondor pour avoir déballé sa vie à une horde de nés-moldus ou bien reconnaissant qu'elle comprenne sa situation. Son regard perçant se posa sur le dos de sa désormais garde du corps. Elle avait tout compris. Elle était bien la seule, d'ailleurs.

Les élèves se regardèrent avant de finalement baisser leurs baguettes. Ce qu'avait fait Malefoy n'excusait rien mais ils décidèrent de s'en aller pour aujourd'hui. Hermione soupira de soulagement. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour Drago Malefoy! Elle se retourna vers lui une fois tout le monde parti, bien décidé à lui passer un savon mais quelque chose la stoppa dans son élan. Malefoy était en train de la fixer si intensément qu'elle en perdit ses mots.

-Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça?

Comme s'il venait de découvrir qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'horrible, Malefoy secoua la tête et reposa un regard tout autre sur Hermione.

-Depuis quand t'en sait autant sur ma famille?

Pour toute réponse elle haussa les épaules. Elle s'était toujours douté que si sa famille ne l'avait pas entraîné là-dedans, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de le faire seul. Malefoy ramassa sa baguette, tentant de reprendre contenance. C'était la honte de se faire désarmer par des nés-moldus mais encore plus de se faire sauver la mise par une d'entre eux.

-Je crois que tu n'as plus d'autre choix que d'accepter la proposition de McGonagall désormais, lâcha Hermione. Et de toute façon, j'ai reçu une lettre de sa part et il faut que nous nous rendons quelque part.

* * *

Hermione semblait faire des pieds et des mains pour trainer Drago derrière elle. On ne pouvait pas dire que le serpentard cachait ses émotions. Au contraire, l'ennui le plus total pouvait se lire sur les traits de son visage fin.

-Allons Malefoy, tu n'es pas ravi de rendre visite à ton professeur préféré?

-Ravi? Aussi ravi que lui le sera lorsqu'il nous verra devant sa porte.

-N'éxagère pas... Je suis certaine qu'il sera agréablement surpris de voir que l'on vient lui rendre visite.

-Granger tu sembles ne pas avoir remarquer que tu filais presque des cauchemars au professeur Rogue. Je l'imagine danser la gigue en délire en apprenant qu'il ne t'auras plus jamais en cours.

Hermione arqua un sourcil mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Ils étaient arrivés et la lionne accélèra le pas. Bien qu'elle n'est jamais porté le professeur dans son coeur, elle avait été contente d'apprendre qu'il était en vie. Et maintenant qu'elle savait grâce à Harry ce qu'il avait fait pour lui et pour quelle raison il l'avait fait, son point de vue sur lui avait changer. Postée devant la porte, elle attendit que Drago la rejoigne. La cabane était assez delabrée. Hermione n'était pas sûre que l'on puisse se réjouir de vivre sa retraite dans un taudis pareil.

-Je continue de dire que c'est une très mauvaise idée, fit Drago en se postant à côté d'elle.

-Et moi je te soutiens que non, fit-elle en frappant à la porte.

Severus Rogue n'était pas mort. Comparé à ce que beaucoup de monde avait pensé, il n'avait pas rendu son dernier souffle lorsque Nagini s'était jetée sur lui pour lui dévorer la gorge. Il avait lui aussi d'abord cru que son heure était venue et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait tenu à ce que Harry détienne ses souvenirs pour comprendre la vérité, la seule vérité, celle qui disait qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de le protéger lorsque celui-ci était persuadé du contraire, tout simplement parce qu'il avait aimé sa mère plus que quiconque dans sa vie. Sur le moment, ça lui avait paru être la meilleure chose à faire avant de mourir. Il n'avait plus rien eu à perdre et pensait rejoindre Lily après sa bonne action accomplie. Seulement Merlin décida de lui jouer un mauvais tour en le faisant survivre. Et alors le professeur de potions se trouva simplement bête d'avoir tout révélé en pensant mourir et ne pas avoir à affronter de nouveau le fils de Lily. Désormais, il s'attendait à chaque instant le voir débarquer pour lui parler de ça et cela mettait Severus très mal à l'aise d'avance. Il était hors de question qu'on le voit comme un héros, un homme bon et loyal et tout le barratin. Severus ne supportait pas cela. Il avait une réputation à tenir, par la barbe de Merlin!

Après son rétablissement, il avait cru bon de prendre sa retraite. Après tout, Albus Dumbledore était mort, Voldemort aussi et Poudlard était géré par Minerva Mcgonagall, qu'il revoyait régulièrement et ce, non pas par plaisir puisque c'était toujours elle qui insistait pour prendre de ces nouvelles. Il s'était reclu dans une orte de cabane ressemblant plus ou moins à celle d'Hagrid, non loin de Poudlard, comme s'il était bien trop incapable de s'éloigner suffisamment de l'école qui l'avait accueilli toutes ces années. Vivre seul ne lui avait jamais posé porblème. Il appréciait le calme et Merlin qu'il savourait ses moments où il n'entendait ni les élèves ignorants beugler à cause de leur sale note -bien que les attribuer lui manqua un peu-, ni ne devait traquer ceux qui se promenaient dans les couloirs la nuit après le couvre feu. Il n'avait plus à chercher des moyens de sortir Potter des ennuis qu'il semblait prendre un certain plaisir à attirer, ni à supporter tous ces enfants de Weasley roux qui semblait prendre la moitié de Poudlard tant il avait eut l'habitude d'en croiser partout et Merlin merci, il n'avait plus affaire à la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Granger, perpétuellement en train de lever la main de façon frénétique telle une droguée du savoir. Il était simplement libre. Aussi libre qu'un elfe de maison auquel on aurait offert du linge. Libre de pouvoir confectionner des potions qui n'avaient aucune utilité et qui en rejoignaient d'autres sur les étagères déjà remplies de fioles en tout genre.

Rien ne pouvait donc perturber un Severus Rogue à la retraite. Dumoins, jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne frapper à sa porte. Il pariait que c'était encore Minerva.

Ils attendirent quelques instants devant la lourde porte de bois qui semblait pouvoir s'écrouler rien qu'en lui soufflant dessus quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître leur professeur de potion, une mine certainement bien meilleure à celle qu'il arborait la dernière fois qu'Hermione l'avait vu. Et ce n'était pas bien difficile puisque la dernière fois en date était au moment de sa mort. Du moins le pensait-elle. Il était habillé d'une simple chemise blanche surmontée d'un gilet sans manche noir et un pantalon noir des plus simple. Ses cheveux, toujours gras, l'étaient peut-être un peu moins. Quand à son visage constamment fatigué, il semblait avoir disparu pour laisser place à un visage plus reposé. La retraite faisait réellement des miracles. Il semblait même plus jeune. Par contre, si quelque chose ne changea pas et ne risquait pas de changer de sitôt, c'était bien ce visage fermé et froid qu'il leur offrit.

-Bonjour, professeur, lança Hermione d'un ton enjoué.

Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles le professeur dû réalisé que ce n'était pas un cauchemar et d'un geste brusque, il leur ferma la porte au nez.

-Bien, lâcha Malefoy d'une voix ironique. Ca s'est bien passé. Ca aurait pu être pire.

-Professeur, enfin, ouvrez!

Severus aurait aimé que ce soit un cauchemar, pour le coup. Ne venait-il pas de se réjouir de ne jamais revoir ses élèves et en particulier celle qui précisément se trouvait derrière sa porte? Merlin ne le laisserait jamais tranquille? Ne méritait-il pas cette retraite? Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, soufflant à fond pour calmer ses pauvres nerfs mit à rude épreuve. Il se demandait s'il était vraiment obligé d'ouvrir de nouveau cette porte. Et cela semblait inévitable s'il voulait cesser d'entendre les tambourinements contre sa porte qui menaçait de tomber à chaque coup de la gryffondor. Contenant son envie furieuse d'utiliser un sortilège impardonnable, il rouvrit la porte et darda un regard ennuyé sur ses deux anciens élèves.

-Minerva McGonagall envoie des élèves pour s'assurer que je vais bien maintenant?, demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante.

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard avant que la lionne ne prenne la parole.

-Hm, non, en réalité, si elle nous envoie, c'est parce que vous pourriez nous aider.

Severus nota dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard, qu'il Minerva lui paierait cela.

-J'aimerais pouvoir me réjouir de ma retraite alors faites moi le plaisir de déguerpir.

-Professeur, nous avons vraiment besoin de vous. Bellatrix est de retour et elle cherche un moyen de nous atteindre. Il n'y a plus que vous pour nous dire comment empêcher qu'elle y parvienne.

Hermione tentait de rester impassible en s'expliquant mais on aurait pu détecter sa peur à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et Severus, qui avait eut vent du retour de Bellatrix, ne parut pas plus étonné que ça qu'elle cherche une revanche. Cependant, ce qu'il comprenait moins, c'était la raison de vouloir à tout prix mettre la main sur Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy.

-Je vous en prie professeur, vous devez nous aider.

Finalement, Severus s'écarta de la porte et leur indiqua d'un geste de la main d'entrer. Il allait le regretter, c'était sûr. D'ailleurs, il était déjà en train de le regretter.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ~

Et oui, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire survivre Severus parce que c'est mon personnage préféré. ~

Petites reviews pour moi? Ça fait toujours plaisir. :3


End file.
